The Stupid Mission
by InoxShika4ev
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru are stuck on a mission for finding a lost scroll. They take a break for the night and what else? ONE-SHOT LEMON-WARNING. ShikaIno InoShika Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka


"_You lazy ass!! Get up!!", Ino said while shaking the half asleep moron. "Ah, you know you can stop shaking me!", Shikamaru yelled mumbling. "Ugh, we have a mission to get to." She crossed her arms and walked off in the direction to the door and looked at Shikamaru. "Oh great, what is it this time?" He said sighing rolling his eyes. "We have to go find this stupid scroll someone dropped in the forest while returning here." Ino claimed. "Well why doesn't that guy go find it then! It was his stupid fault for dropping it." Shikamaru yelled out while he was putting a shirt on. Ino eyed his chest forgetting to answer to his question, "Um, I heard that he was injured and had to go to the hospital or something like that." Ino said walking away trying to stop eyeing him the way she did earlier._

"_You see anything yet?" Shikamaru said while they both scurried through the woods looking for something scroll-like. "Nothing, I'll go check over here." Ino walked over to a buch and bent over seeing if she could find anything. Shikamaru look at Ino as she bent over. Damn, she looks really hot from here…_

He shook is head in disbelief, _why the hell am I looking at her like that? Were team mates, nonetheless…it's Ino._

"There's nothing over here!" Ino said sighing. Shikamaru sat on the ground and laid back, "Can we take a break? We've been going for hours." Ino nodded. She took out a water bottle and drank from it. Shikamaru looked at her while she was drinking, _she was sweating._ Her skin was glistening and she looked pretty damn attractive. Shikamaru nearly had to keep his hands to himself. Shikamaru thought to himself, _why the hell do I keep thinking of her like this, she'd never go for me._ He sighed and took his shirt off, "Why is it so damn hot today?" He complained. Ino not realizing he took off his shirt, she looked at him, she flinched. He looked so peaceful on the grass resting his head on his hands, the sun making his skin shine and look soft. The shadows of trees moving on his chest, made her want to feel him all over. She blushed a bit thinking of things a girl like herself shouldn't be thinking of, especially with _Shikamaru. _

Shikamaru turned to see the girl in front of him with faint red cheeks. She was so pale you can tell at an glimpse if she was embarrassed. She took a glimpse back at him not knowing he was staring and was startled by his stare and quickly looked away. Shikamaru grinned, the way Ino was acting was cute to him. "What is it?" Shikamaru said still grinning. Ino trying to think of something, "What are you talking about?". Shikamaru sat up and tried to get a view of her face, "Your face is turning bright red." He started getting closer to her. That just made her blush more. She started moving backwards as Shikamaru got closer to her, it's like he was going to crawl over her or something. He kept going closer to her till she got pinned to a tree, _just as planned._ "Shikamaru…what are you doing.." Ino said holding her breath. Shikamaru was on top of her, nearly 3 inches away from her face. He took a breath and whispered, "_Do you know how long I've been waiting?"_ Ino raised an eyebrow and then trembled. Shikamaru's lips crashed into hers. This was so awkward for her because…she didn't want him to stop. She went along with it, and got more intimate. Wrapping her arms around his neck and taking her fingers to untie his ponytail. Rushing her fingers through his hair, Shikamaru slipped his tounge in her mouth. She welcomed him by doing the same and feeling up his back. His skin was so soft, she couldn't stop feeling him. He kissed her neck gently and tender. He was always kissing her softly. She liked it, but she wanted more than that, how can she turn him on? 

She caught Shikamaru off guard and flipped him so she could be the one on top. He smirked, she kissed his neck and tracked downward to his chest. He moaned a bit and pulled her chin up to kiss her softly, again. She sat up and pulled her shirt off, it was getting way too hot and sweaty under that shirt. He grinned and she kissed his chest again up to his neck. Shikamaru caressed her with his hands and tried to get on top, Ino refused to that action. She pinned him down and stuck her knee where his crotch was. He flinched, _what the hell did she just do!? Ino grinned and did it harder, as weird as this was to Shikamaru, it felt good. The harder she did it, the harder it was to hold him self under control. She got him hard and long, he bit his lip trying to keep his hands to himself. He snapped. He grabbed her and flipped her over, kissing her furiously, around her neck, collarbone, shoulders. They barely did anything and they were already sweating. The sun was setting, place was getting darker, it really set the mood for these two._

_Shikamaru and Ino were feeling pretty damn horny right about now. Ino unbuttoned Shikamaru's pants and brought them down. Shikamaru hesitated and looked at her blue-sky eyes, "You sure you want to do this?". She nodded and kissed him passionately. He unbuttoned her pants and brought them down as well. All what was left was Ino's bra and underwear, and Shikamaru's boxers. Shikamaru put his arms around her back unhooking the bra. Ino slid down his boxers and as she did with hers. He looked at Ino and was about to make her his. "If I hurt you tell me…" Shikamaru said worriedly. He went in. Ino bit her lip and gripped onto his back at first. Shikamaru flinched hearing her cry in pain, but she reassured him to keep going. He started going back and forth slowly, hearing Ino moan made him turn on like a lighter. She gripped on to his hair and he started thrusting. "Oh..Shika.." Shikamaru liked it when she said it like that. "Shika..this feels..so good..Shika…" Ino said moaning in pleasure. Shikamaru smirked and went faster. "Oh, Shika, faster! Faster damnit!" Shikamaru did as she pleased. They got sweatier by the second. They let their tounges explore each other. Ino rolled over on top went to Shikamaru's lower half. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, he panted, "Ino, what are you doing?" It was too dark to see anything then all of a sudden. "Gah!…oh my god..Ino..Ino..stop..oh god." Shikamaru gripped on the grassy surface. Ino licked his member from top to bottom, bottom to top. She played with it like a lollipop. Shikamaru moaned, this pleased her very much. "Ino…stop..hehe..Ino..come on..Ino!" Shikamaru jumped and started panting. He pulled Ino on top of him and kissed her all over. They played with each other more that night, getting what they both desired, and they slept side by side, naked._

_In the morning they went to Tsuande's office and handed over the scroll. "Thanks for finding the scroll you guys, everyone else was too busy with other missions." Tsuande said as she smiled. Ino bowed, "No problem Lady Hokage." "I hope it wasn't any trouble." Tsunade stated. Shikamaru smirked and glanced over at the blue-eyed blonde blushing, "None at all."_


End file.
